the rest of the proposal
by annuna
Summary: Just a ficlet about the end of 'The Chalice', extra mushy bits


Summary: An extension of the end of 'the sword, the ring, and the chalice' series by Deborah Chester. (Best series ever! Even 'the queens Gambit' is good and I don't like Phereasa) This story follows Alexeika and Faldain as they work their way through the trials and tribulations of love, ruling and nonkind attacks; and perhaps a little of Thum's love life for some flavour. Rating: Pg 13+ Chapter 1:  
  
*And he kissed her.* (an. Don't u just love dat ending!)  
  
Alexeika stood in shock when she felt his lips first brush hers but then surrendered to his mouth's insistence, looping her arms unconsciously around his neck and allowing her eyelids to flutter close. She quickly returned the pressure of the kiss, which Dain must have taken for encouragement as his arms drew her closer, and his lips more passionate. His tongue begged entrance to her mouth, willingly given, and began to explore. Alexeika held onto him tightly as all her senses reeled.  
  
Alexeika and Faldain broke apart for complete need of oxygen several minutes later, heart hammering and blood running faster than a darsteed.  
  
Alexeika looked up into Dain's eldin eyes, a little dazed, and for that second she was sure he could see her very soul that mirrored the look of love and devotion in his eyes. A sigh escaped her before she could stop it; it felt perfect being in his arms, filling a gap inside her she never knew existed. His arm around her waist and his hand in her hair, she laid he head against his chest and heard the not quite steady beat of his heart beside her ear. "I think I'm dreaming." She mumbled into his chest, Riva he smelt nice!  
  
She was snapped out of her doziness by a sharp pinch on an unmentionable area. She started and stared at her intended in shock, his eyes were twinkling in a wicked way, completely destroying the attempt of innocence.  
  
"Not dreaming?" Dain queried, smirking. Alex mock glared, 'two can play at that game' and whacked him in the same rear region, grinning at his shocked expression. The look that crossed her king's face next dropped that smile, it was part affection, a tiny bit of lust and a large amount of sadistic glee; it did not bode well. They locked eyes, he moved closer, capturing her within his arms, his face lowered.  
  
And he began to tickle her.  
  
Squealing Alexeika managed to escape and bolt away, giggling. She managed to evade capture for a minute before, overcome with giggles, he pinned her to the wall. He didn't tickle her this time, which was lucky otherwise Alexeika may have been completely unable to breathe. Regaining normal breathing patterns she looked to his face, his eyes burnt passionately, his breathing was heavy near her ear.  
  
Alexeika's new breath left as soon as he lowered his mouth and began to devour the sensitive part of her neck from her collar bone to the points of her ears. She gasped, eyes fluttering closed, and looped her arms around his waist, trembling and reveling from the sensations his mouth provided. He administered the same treatment to the other side before pulling back to look at her. Grinning at the shocked expression in her now almost steel eyes he slid his hands into her beautiful curls, his thumbs still rubbing her soft cheeks and his forehead resting on hers.  
  
As he leaned in to kiss those sweet lips lord Omas came in to announce the waiting of the delegation of eldfolk in the throne room. 'Man has great timing.' He released Alexeika with a sigh.  
  
"We'll announce the engagement tonight," he whispered stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers, "Alas the call of duty."  
  
Alexeika giggled softly, "May I at least tell Sir Thum m'lord?"  
  
"Better do so, he will feel most upset if he finds out with everyone else, I wish I could tell him with you." Dain grinned walking to the door with his lady.  
  
"I will then, till diner." She replied softly with a kiss on his cheek and a coy look before walking off. 'Was it just him or did her hips sway a little more temptingly?' Dain gave a sigh and turned to leave, not missing the knowing smirk on his knight protector's face. "What?"  
  
"Nothing your majesty..."was the unconvincing reply, Dain gave a very un-king- like snort and headed off to the delegation of eldfolk thinking of little but cherry lips, creamy skin and steel grey eyes.  
  
AN: Thanks to my beautiful reveiwer Sibyl's Scion for the sweet comment and I so glad some one else had read these books!!! I have two friends who have become addicted to my copys, thanks for putting me on your favourites list..I feel so loved! 


End file.
